Applications such as switched mode power supplies and half-bridge circuits often rely on power semiconductor switching devices including a compensation structure. The compensation structure laterally depletes in a reverse blocking mode and hence allows for increasing the dopant concentration in a drift zone of the semiconductor switching device without adversely affecting the reverse blocking characteristics.
It is desirable to provide semiconductor devices with reduced switching losses.